Valkyria Chronicles: The Nasean Front
by markmaron
Summary: As the 2nd Europan War sparked, another battle on the eastern part of the world ignited. The continent of Nasea takes the main stage for the battle between the two major powers in the east; the United States of Vinland supporting the archipelago Pinar against the empire's ally, the feudal country of Shion. Two giants fight for dominance to decide the fate of the continent.
1. Prologue

_Huge boats arrived in a peaceful morning on our shores. We welcomed them in peace, fed them our food and offered our shelter. People of white bearing scarlet eyes proclaimed they came in the name of religion and with open hearts, we listened. But then, they searched our land and found a rock. A beautiful rock of shining blue._

\- Translated from an engraved tablet of unknown source. Estimated year of 20 BC.

* * *

In the year 1905, the flames of war engulfed the Europan continent between two major forces. The democratic countries form the Atlantic Federation of the west and the tyrannical monarchy of the east, the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance or better known as the Empire. The industrial revolution led to the clash of two opposing factions over a rare and valuable mineral called 'Ragnite'. The conflict escalated to the 1st Europan War which ended in a ceasefire years later due to shortage of resources in both sides leaving the tensions still rising high.

While the world's attention was focused on the war, allied countries of the empire in the far eastern part of the world had followed their lead. In the continent of Nasea, their greatest ally was the proud feudal country of Shion. Supplied with the empire's equipment and technology, the need for ragnite saw a skyrocketing increase in demand. As such, a plan on occupying its neighboring countries that were rich in the mineral rose.

In 1935, the spark of war ignited in Europa leading to the 2nd Europan War ending the 20 year ceasefire when the empire advanced over federation territory. Shion moved with its plans coincidingly. Their main target was the country of Pinar, a strategically located archipelago found in the center of the east continent. The country shared its resources with the United States of Vinland, a country who announced its neutrality in the Europan war.

Seeing the United States as a threat, Shion made a pre-emptive strike and sent a fleet of its navy as a shock force to catch them unprepared. Intelligence of the attack known months before, forced the US to fortify the twin islands of Corra and Gidor a few kilometers away from the shores of the country to discourage the attack. Building two 100 foot long, 356mm seacoast guns named 'Maylicha' and 'Bachala', they were confident that the invasion would be held off. Shion General Yuki Shiroyama forged ahead instead of turning away and gracefully won using unprecedented maneuvers in commanding her fleet. She successfully grabbed both islands from the US forces with the guns intact and operational.

With the impressive capabilities of the seacoast guns pointed at Pinar, the surrounding cities of its capital were well within its range. It enabled them to gain a foothold in the coast for its invasion force. This prompted Vinland to declare its own war against Shion. US General Doug Moriarty led his troops and vowed to reclaim Pinar in Vinland's honor. The war in the Nasean Front raged from then on.

\- Excerpt from the book ' _History of Pinar: An Inside Look'_ (Randor A., 1950)

* * *

 **Glossary:**

Nasea

The continent at the east of Europa. It became main stage for the battle between Shion and the United States of Vinland after the empire declared war against the federation.

Shion

A small but proud country in the northern part of the east continent ruled by an emperor since its founding. Tightly bound by a very strict feudal culture, its citizens lived by a code of militaristic discipline and unshakeable will. Its area is surrounded by the vast ocean and its naval was undefeated by any country. Though its forces are mainly composed of battleships, its land force was highly lacking. The former emperor Nobu Shiroyama has found comradeship with the empire and eventually signed a pact of alliance to further mutual benefits through economic and security purposes.

Pinar

The archipelago country of Pinar is a strategic location in the continent that has been the center of trade since ancient times. With its nine thousand islands rich in natural resources, it continues to attract many countries in tourism and business. Due to its scattered islands, the country had a decentralized government that divided the country into regions. Inner conflict was rampant and civil war became a way of life. During the late 18th century, the United States of Vinland mediated between the all region leaders to establish stable governance that brought peace to the land. The election of its first President happened in its newly assigned capital, Milla. In return for unifying the country, they would have an exclusive trade of its most precious resource, Ragnite.

United States of Vinland

The industrial nation of the west continent across the Atlantic Ocean was a powerful member of the federation. It boasted a very robust economic status enabling it to have a high production capacity in its material resources. Though rich in manpower and equipment, it heavily relies in its allies for supply of Ragnite. During the 2nd Europan War, they announced their stand of neutrality in the conflict. Amidst their policy, they continued to share their equipment and technology with the Atlantic Federation.

Ragnite

A rare mineral that serves as a primary source of energy all around the world. The introduction of the industrial revolution saw the rise of its mining production. The ore could be refined into varying forms depending on its intended usage. Its most famous product is liquid ragnoline commonly used in vehicles and lighting. It has seen very high demand in its militaristic applications especially in tanks and flamethrowers. Researchers also discovered medicinal properties that advanced through the invention of Ragnaid.

156th Armored Battalion

The vanguard force deployed by Vinland to spearhead the war effort against the invasion headed by Shion. Composed of twelve platoons, they held the defensive line of Bolan, 20 kilometers away from the capital, until a supply line can be secured from Vinland to Pinar. Along with the Pinarian army, they act as main support in the joint forces.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi everyone, I've been a big fan of Valkyria Chronicles since way back. I decided to write this series because so many ideas have risen in my mind about the war outside of Europa. There are some parallels to the real world and the universe of VC and this story will have them as well. While some events may look similar, I'd like to remind everyone that this is a work of fiction, thus historical accuracy is out of the question.**

 **Thank you for giving this story a try and I would love to hear from all of you.**

 **Cheers!**


	2. Interlude

Under the vast blue sky, a young boy just woke up in the shade of a nearby tree on a hill. His friends have left him as a prank. Despite being alone, he smiled as observed his surroundings. On the left was the never ending ocean and on the far right were farming paddies. His village worked on fisheries and agriculture as their main source of income.

There was only one thing he felt at the bottom of his heart.

Peace.

Born in an unusual family, his mother was a native Pinarian and his father from a far away country called Vinland. He heard a lot of stories originating from both sides of the world, from the peace negotiation that united the once broken country to the industrial revolution of a certain powerful region. He loved hearing the tales before going to bed.

A group of boys undressed on the pristine sandy beaches and ran with no care in the world, splashing around as they crashed in the waves. The farmers on the other hand, were singing songs that had an entrancing melody. Their movements followed the stable beat of the music, the faster they sang, was equal to the pace they worked.

One of the boys from the group broke off and ran in his direction. He stumbled on the rocky climb but quickened his footsteps on the grassy area.

"Wake up sleepyhead! You'll miss all the fun!"

"I was just watching everything. You can see everything up in here." He giggled. "I just wish that we could live like this forever."

"Talking like an old man again?"

He stood and punched his friend on the arm and ended wrestling him on the ground, a common physical sport that was practiced by boys his age. They seemed like fighting but each of them laughed whenever they got the higher ground.

"Give up!" he locked his foot on his friend's arms.

"Okay! Let go!" his friend tapped lightly and massaged the aching arm. "Your technique is improving. I bet you can't handle me on water. Last one to the beach is a rotten egg!"

Once again, he was left on the hill. He didn't follow his friend. There was a certain satisfaction in sitting under a tree, feeling the sweet cool ocean breeze on his skin. He was left to his thoughts, a chance he always grabbed when the opportunity presents itself.

' _What is a hero?_ ' he thought to himself.

Does that person need to have a legendary weapon? Great power? A quest of grand scale? A mountain of gold? Or even a beautiful heroine that will always stand by his side?

Those were the questions he always asked himself. He already heard a lot of stories but his favorite was about the heroes who fought with no regard for their lives. He clung to every word as he listened with great passion. It always filled him with enthusiasm. It made him want to be one of those heroes so bad that he would pretend to be one everyday.

He would brandish a rifle around the village, a toy made of scrap wood, while playing with his friends. Every re-enactment made him feel that everything was real, that he was a real hero and his friends were companions in defeating invaders.

It was only a group of kids pretending to fight off invaders, until one day…

It wasn't.

A meteor fell from the sky, too fast for normal eyes to follow. One landed in the village square with thunderous explosion and everything started to burn. It was followed by two- three- more meteors until counting became unnecessary. The buildings became flaming ruins. Soldiers came in from the seaside and shot people, ordinary civilians who were only farmers and fishers. The serenity he always desired to keep vanished in less than a day.

Someone… Anyone…

He wanted to call out but no words came. He hid inside a closet out of fear. The image of his father lying on a pool of blood and his mother dragged out by soldiers like an animal intensified his fear. He crawled out and peered at the window. A small lone figure in the middle of the chaos, his friend, carrying a toy gun, stood his ground the same way he always did whenever they played.

One shot to the neck and he dropped, blood spraying out like a fountain. A soldier came near and repeatedly shot his incapacitated body until his face and chest were turned into something grotesque… a lump of flesh on the cold bloody ground.

Someone… Anyone…

Where were the heroes who fought valiantly against the enemy? What was the point to all of those stories if no one came in the most critical moment? Why did he idolize them every single day?

So many questions filled his head.

He asked himself one last question before getting dragged in the darkness of abyss.

 _'What is a hero?'_


	3. The War Hero

**The War Hero**

Once known as a center of trade, Milla, the capital of Pinar saw furious battles in the first three months since the start of the war. Located in the center of northern area just a few kilometres shy from the bombardment of the seacoast guns, the capital was immediately penetrated by the invading by Shion soldiers holding the president as hostage. The ferocity of the invasion force led to the high casualty of both soldiers and civilians.

Shion occupation of the capital only lasted for a week. Elements of Vinland's 156th Armored Battalion stationed at Pinar's neighboring countries were consolidated on a secret operation to dock on the western shores before being completely cut off by the opponent's naval blockade. The success of the deployment gave opportunity for the 1st and 2nd Platoon to dash straight to the capital. A time of darkness would see the brilliance of the President who stood tall to shed light for her people. Theodora Luna served as a beacon of hope during the liberation of Milla.

Achieving victory would not easy and the battle inflicted a heavy blow to the Vinland vanguard. With only one operational tank remaining on each platoon, they could not reach the complete the objective with little force left. Thus, a joint force of Pinar and Vinland was created and with their cooperation, Shion soldiers were driven out of the capital in February 1935. The battle was costly and there was no time for celebration.

Using the capital as a base, the call for help was announced to its citizen. An overwhelming amount of people all over the country voluntarily signed up for the fight. The entirety of the army was then reorganized as soon as the 3rd to 5th tank platoons arrived. Each platoon was divided into five different squads with one vehicle and a number of soldiers to form a unit.

Battalion command decided to hold its ground on a certain location. They cannot push forward with an army filled with new recruits who have no battle experience. So until the army becomes a cohesive unit, the joint force was stationed and trained on the ridges of Bolan. Its natural land crevices and ravines made perfect trenches for defensive positioning. The area was also covered with trees which gave perfect cover along with slowing down enemy vehicle. For two months, it remained unbreached but the villages nearby have already been ravaged by war, reducing buildings to ash and displacing most residents. An example of such is the village of Nuval, ten kilometers away from the Bolan defense line, was currently being attacked by Shion soldiers.

"Captain Vincent! If this continues, they are going to flank us. Scouts have reported three light tanks behind their line."

"This was supposed to be a walk in the park, how are they here already? Are the engineers done setting the mines? What is the status of the evacuation?"

Another scout rushed in and fumbled for words in giving his report.

"Sir, our evac route was just broken. Shion soldiers are blocking the path. I've seen two fire teams gearing up gattling turrets as we speak."

"Damn! If they manage to set those guns, we will be isolated out here. Give me the phone!"

He took the phone and dialled the frequency. The operation that was supposed to be a preemptive move against the enemy was quickly turning south. He turned to his best soldiers and gave immediate orders.

"Cindy! Len! Do you copy?"

"Yes, sir!" a feminine voice replied.

"Copy! What do you want me to do, sir?"

Gunfires could be heard on the phone. All eyes were on him to think of a good strategy. The lives of the ten soldiers he brought were resting on his hand. A sound decision was needed.

"Len, get your engineers to double time on those mines. Three tanks are coming my way. I'll try to hold them back as long as I can so plant something, fast! Cindy, secure the evac route and eliminate those gattling turrets blocking our way."

"But sir, taking on those tanks is suicide!" Cindy asked.

"You have your orders Lieutenant. Now get to it!"

Len and Cindy moved with precision. In no time, Cindy eliminated the enemy, cleared their escape path and assisted the villagers. Len, on the other hand, was already beside him trying to shoot rifle bullets to enemy armor in vain. Their goal was not to stop nor destroy the steel behemoths but to delay them and buy more time.

"Captain, we need to fall back! The engineers are done setting the mines."

"Hold the line! They haven't gone far enough. We have to secure the safety of the civilians!"

A mortar fire landed a few meters ahead and both men were flung backwards. In a miraculous sway of events, both were alive and running. The enemy charged through the thick and dense forest. Several explosions ensued, followed by screams. Both men stood up and regrouped to their next position. The tanks, lightly damaged, continued to press forward.

"They are still mobile! If we don't get out of here, we are surely done for!"

Hesitation could lead a man to his death on the field. Vincent wanted to buy more time and while the mines proved potent on infantry, it only left scratches and dents to vehicles. He had no other choice but to fall back. Three light tanks spotted their positions and shortened the gap in no time. Vincent cursed under his breath.

 _'It is foolish for a commander to fall this early. Damn it!'_

They could not possibly run away and for a moment, he accepted his fate. It would only take a spray of machine gun bullets to end both of their lives. He was ready to go.

Three consecutive blasts threw Vincent back again. His ears ringed and his sight was hazy. Len inspected him for any fatal shrapnel wound. He shoved his arm aside and forced himself to stand. There were no wounds or cuts, just a miserable body that had taken quite a beating. In front of him, three tanks were knocked out by a mysterious blast. There was no call for artillery support as his initial operation didn't need one so he had no idea how they survived.

He inspected the burning tanks with no survivor from the crew. One of the vehicles had its turret blown off and every hit they took dealt critical damage to their radiators. Three consecutive blasts was suspicious more so if it came from behind.

"Captain!" he called. "There is a kid here. He is unconscious but still breathing."

"Good! He might be one of the villagers. We'll take him back to camp."

Beating the odds, the small squad composed of ten soldiers handpicked from multiple squads successfully managed to eliminate Shion forces on top of evacuating the villagers. The story of the Battle of Nuval would be written in history books and it would be well received by his platoon, effectively raising the morale. He would be considered a hero and might be awarded a medal, but it was a responsibility he didn't dare take.

Vincent tasted blood in his mouth. His body ached beyond comparison. He was just tired both physically and emotionally.

It was a hard won victory. There was still a lot to be done, but for now…

"Operation Complete!"

* * *

2 Days Later

 _'ur..on…lute. Ev…de…gi…not…be…ed…Yo…ill…ey...'_

The boy was startled awake with a tremendous headache. He had the same static dream for the past two nights. There was nothing he could remember, not his name or age, not his hometown and family nor his purpose in life. His last memory was just the sound of explosions and people's anguish materializing in their blood curling screams. There was nothing to do but wait for his turn until he was carried to safety.

"You seem to be doing fine now. Can you tell me your name?"

The company medic made rounds on a makeshift infirmary for all of the injured in the battle. She asked him, showing genuine concern as he laid in the bed. The big box with a shining blue ore in the middle made a clinking sound as she placed it on the floor.

"Anything?" she asked once again.

He shrugged.

"Still nothing? Well trauma is hardly an after effect after everything that happened so far."

"Who am I?"

"That is something I hope to know as well." she continued to check for any injuries. "Oh! You see those men walking towards us? They were the ones who brought you here."

He watched carefully, embedding the memory of men in his mind. It was like taking a picture, instilling the single moment in his brain vividly. The man in front noticed him gazing at them. He broke off and ran towards the boy.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling? You took a beating out there in the field. Almost a goner in my opinion."

"..."

"The quiet type, I see…" He wiped his hand on a nearby towel. "The name is Len. Len Haynes."

 _The man looked young to be participating in the war._ The boy was confused why he thought so. His eyes darted to the man's handgun by his waist. A lot of questions rose in his mind but he was unable to piece anything together. His mind was a jumbled mess. He shrugged once again at the question.

"Sir, he doesn't look like a native Pinarian… Oh! And test results that he shows signs of amnesia."

"So it seems." Len clapped his hands. "I know! I'll name you… Oscar? no... hmmm… your hair is a mess like sheep's wool. Wait, that's your name for now. Nice to meet you Wool!"

"Wool…" he repeated.

His heart fluttered a little bit, happy to be granted a name. It was like a clock ticking back to life. He didn't know why the simple act had given him the feeling of a new start. Len fished for his pockets and took out a small box.

"Come on, take it." Len took his hand and placed the box in it. "This is chocolate, something of a gift for getting a new name."

"Lieutenant! Briefing starts in 4 minutes."

"Yes sir!" he replied. "Okay, that's it for me. Enjoy this and see you around."

Len stood and ruffled Wool's hair that bounced in the lightest touch. His face showed a satisfied expression before turning to his captain. Wool opened the box and ripped the wrapper away. A dark brown block was inside. It released a faintly sweet scent and after a bite, it tasted a lot sweeter. He looked up and saw the vanishing image of the man's back. With nothing else to do, he got up and followed the soldier he owed his life to.

* * *

A tent was arranged to act as squad command post for the 5th Armored Platoon of the 156th Battalion. They were deployed two weeks after Milla was liberated to hold the capital as the first 2 platoons pressed forward. Now they were the relief team for the battered 1st and 2nd Platoon who were forced back to Milla after failed missions due to inefficient implementation of strategy resulting to further loss of Pinarian territory. Inside was a long table with 3 chairs on each side and one on the middle. Maps riddled the makeshift walls made of wooden boxes stacked on top of each other. As they entered, Vincent was greeted with snappy salutes by everyone inside.

"All squad leaders present and accounted for, sir!"

"At ease, Lieutenants."

All of them sat in their respective chairs. Captain Vincent Crow, platoon commander was a man in his late 20s whose experience in combat was unrivalled. His grim look differentiated him from other platoon commanders. He wore his hair long with half of his face covered and the back tied into a ponytail, giving him a renegade look.

"Permission to speak, sir!" Cindy asked.

"Granted, what is it?"

"I strongly disagree with you accompanying dangerous operations like the evacuation two days ago, sir." Cindy paused. "Respectfully, it would have been better to send my squad alone for the op."

Vincent could see the worry in their eyes especially from his only female Lieutenant but he had good reason to go. He rarely entertained the idea of explaining his reasons unnecessarily but it was best to avoid being asked every time.

"To be clear, it was only supposed to be a recon op along with the evacuation, Cindy. We had no intel that an ambush was waiting for us. I am aware that you have performed spectacularly but all of you have been with me for a long time and you know that I can't fight a battle where I don't know my enemy."

"Len told us that both of you took a mortar head on and destroyed three tanks. If you were unlucky, we would have lost…" she choked on her words unable to continue.

"Enough. The op was fruitful in a lot of ways. There are important details left out by the 1st and 2nd Platoon's reports. Damn them! It was so detrimental that we could have suffered the same fate if I didn't see it for myself."

He took out a folder with sketches of weaponry and infantry uniform of the enemy. All of the sketches were laid out on the table for everyone to see. Everybody gasped as the final sketch was taken out and placed on the center. Len had goose bumps as he recalled the image of the enemy tank rolling towards their position.

"I've had someone analyze the tanks that were knocked out. You lot will find this interesting."

"This design is quite different from the schematics of an imperial light tank!"

"Exactly. I have just received word that these are new prototypes called Assault Tanks, condame 'Kafer', that the federation scouts have seen on Siegval. To think that the 1st platoon reported enemy armor as light tanks?" Vincent held his frustration.

He assessed the capability of their tanks compared to the enemy's. The empire had introduced the use of tanks during the first war against the federation who were ill-equipped in both infrastructures and military resources at the time. Naturally, a research gap of a few years would set them apart with the imperial army having technological superiority. To retaliate, the federation's approach was to use their economic advantage to outnumber the enemy armored vehicles. Federation tanks designed and produced in Vinland was churned out at a high quantity. As a tribute, the vehicles were named 'Minute' based on the Minutemen of Vinland's civil war who fought for independence.

"Sir, our frontal armor could take a couple of hits but one or two from the side and our tanks are done for." Len said. "Not to mention getting hit in the radiator.

The usage of liquid ragnoline causes very high temperatures in the engine that often lead to overheating. To solve the issue, a radiator is placed in the rear of the tank as a cooling system. Extracting the energy from ragnoline emits a blue luminescence that is released in the radiator making it a very visible weakness.

"Your observations are correct. I shall relay this information back to command. We have limited resources so avoid any unnecessary loss." Vincent straightened his back. "Our job is to hold out. I don't want any heroics from any of you, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone replied in unison.

"Especially from you, Len."

His Lieutenant blushed as he tried to maintain his salute. Everyone arranged the papers and each squad leader was given their respective orders.

"Why would you be afraid? These things are slower."

A child's voice cut the current conversation. The Lieutenants pulled out their handguns and pointed at the direction of the voice. Vincent immediately recalled the child who was curiously scanning the design of the enemy tank.

"Lieutenant Len Haynes. Why is this child in here?"

"I'm sorry, Captain. He must have followed me here."

He fixed his gaze back on the child who was oblivious on the current situation. The amount of violations the kid incurred by entering a command post could result to him being accused of a spy.

"How much have you heard, child?"

"Everything…." His voice was devoid of emotion, eyes never looking away at the papers. He extended his arm holding a box of sweets. "Do you want some chocolate?"

Surprised with the offer, Vincent looked at Len meaningfully and he took the extended hand. He lowered his voice, but still audible for everyone to hear.

"You are not making it easier for me Wool. Go back to the kind medic outside and behave."

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'?" Irritation rose in Len's face. "You can get in serious trouble."

"This tank. It is slow but it is powerful, yes?"

Vincent himself was shocked at the development of the situation. A civilian easily infiltrated their intelligence meeting without anyone noticing. He had given the order to save the unconscious child but now that he knew too much, he could also compromise their operation.

"Come now." Len pulled the child's hand that kept resisting. "Please let this slide, sir. I will receive any punishment you see fit."

"Wait…"

He had his doubts. A child appearing in the middle of the battlezone was very sceptical to begin with. Was his mind being illogical by doubting the child? But he could see the glitter in Wool's eyes. Those were the type of eyes he vowed to protect. There was to be no compromise in the judgement that the kid should face but he had enough share of seeing innocent lives taken away unnecessarily for the past few days.

"We still have to interrogate him, but..." Vincent sighed unable to rationalize his own decision. "You will take responsibility for this, Lieutenant Haynes."

* * *

Len yearned for peaceful days when no gunfire could be heard constantly, but he knew it was a whimsical wish when they were in the middle of the battlefield. He looked behind him and saw a child diligently following while nibbling on a bar of chocolate. It was far from his goal. He wanted to be a war hero idolized by many just like his captain. Not only was their recon operation successful two days ago, but they managed to repel Shion soldiers from advancing. Everybody in the battalion heard of the tale of how he beat the overwhelming odds and all of them were just waiting for the official announcement that would boost the captain into stardom.

His squad, known as the 'Tiger Squad' was eagerly waiting for his arrival. They weren't known as the best but the relentless ferocity they showed on the field earned them the nickname. His unit was composed of Pinarian and Vin soldiers that had a bond unlike any other squad. Gray tents stood tall under the heat of the afternoon sun and rations were being distributed to every person inside.

"Everybody, the 'hero' is back!" a feminine voice mocked jokingly. "I mean the Lieutenant is here!"

Rosa, one of his fiercest shocktroopers, called everyone out. One by one, Squad 3 filled their makeshift mess hall in the middle of the tents. He could see all their eyes glued to the person behind him.

"What's up, Len? You just found out that you had an illegitimate child?" a soldier jested.

"Stop it Charles. I'm too young to father a child."

"I forgot he is only 20 years old young."

The soldiers laughed and teased their commander. Tiger Squad had a casual atmosphere between the members that reflected Len's leadership and personality. With dark blonde hair, sharp nose and a smile always plastered in his face, he was always considered as an easy going ladies man, a misconception he always tried to disprove. It was seldom to have happy moments in war but everyone did the best they could to relieve the tension.

"Let me introduce a new member of the squad." He signalled for Wool to come to the front.

"Hey, don't tell me the army is so desperate that we started recruiting children. We still have a lot of fight in us."

"That's not it Terry. This here is Wool. I share all of your concerns but he is going to be a non combatant." He raised Wool's arm like a puppeteer and waved. "He is here for support and errands but give it a couple of days and he might be good to serve as a runner between squads as well."

Though everybody kept the happy faces, the squad knew that scenes as such were the reality of war.

"Len, he looks like he still isn't even half your age. How can Captain Vincent approve of this?"

"Or even half his height!"

"Amy and Jake, quiet down. This is a direct order of the captain himself."

It was a hassle to explain every detail but they pressed too much. Exhausted by complaints, he told the entire story of how Wool was saved from the field and ultimately drafted in the army. By the time he finished, the child was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah… about that, your illegitimate kid is gone." Terry pointed.

"Wool?" Len glanced around. "We have no time for this! Amy, Terry and Charles, search the west side of our camp. He couldn't have gone far. Ray, Gina and Rosa, take the east side. Jake, lead Norm and Michael to the south, copy?"

"Loud and clear, sir!" only Jake answered.

The squad split apart and efficiently combed the area although half an hour of searching yielded nothing. Wool was still nowhere to be seen. It was dangerous for a child to be lost especially in the middle of the wildwood. Every team cleared their area and it suddenly dawned to him the one area where Wool might have run to. He proceeded without saying anything and the whole squad followed behind.

Len finally caught sight of the kid sitting down and staring blankly ahead of him. The child was not lost and he should have thought of that certain place to avoid wasting time. They were on a clearing where Squad 3's tank was hidden. It was covered on a net and hidden under leaves and branches to camouflage its giant exterior away enemy scouts.

"He is beautiful." Wool whispered.

"Ummm… who are you calling a 'he'? I'll have you know that _Black Rose_ here is a 'she'!" Jacob argued. "Other than that, you have a good eye there, kid. Do you see the curves of the hull? Such sloped armor can redirect enemy fire! Oh! And look at the gun…"

He observed the kid who didn't seem to listen and just kept his eyes on the tank in front of him. There was an obvious fascination, no… an obsession he had with the armored vehicle. The captain saw a potential in him and so, it was his duty as squad commander to bring it out.

"How did you even find this place?" Len asked.

"The smell… you have the same smell." Wool answered in a monotone voice.

"You hear that?" Gina teased. "You and Jake smell like the tank."

The worries in the squad's faces were replaced with relief. It was unorthodox to have a child assigned to any squad but in the end, Wool became a part of their responsibility the moment he was placed under their team.

"What?!" Jake shouted. "The kid only said the bossman stinks, why am I included?"

"Because you are the tank operator, dummy!" Rosa jeered.

"Enough of this. There are matters to be discussed back in camp."

Nothing would be achieved if they stayed there and he still had to brief his soldiers for their upcoming operation. He would need to drag Wool back if he still insisted on staying behind.

"…"

It surprised them to see Wool jump straight up and look the other direction when he was about to pull. The boy shifted his attention to the far side of the jungle.

"I can smell it. Something big is heading straight at us."

"You can tell me all about it on the way back. Be a good boy and return with big sister back to the camp." Amy nudged lightly.

"No. It is very fast and it is coming."

Just a few hours in and Wool had already caused enough trouble to give Len a headache. He could feel his patience thinning realizing that taking care of a child was already the captain's punishment to him. If Wool acted the same way in the middle of a battle, it could compromise a whole operation. A mistake he could not afford to commit. The radio inside the tank suddenly produced static sounds, turning everyone's attention to the incoming message. It was a report of a panicking soldier.

"…by surprise… I repeat, enemy has caught us by surprise. The defense line has been broken. Send rein-"

The line was cut. Another message followed a few seconds later. The voice was unmistakable; it was their captain, Vincent Crow barking commands.

"Squad 3, do you copy?"

"This is Len, what is the situation, sir?"

"No time for a sitrep. Elements of enemy forces are spotted near your area. Get ready to move out. Squad 2 is already on their way."

All Len wanted was a peaceful day where no sounds of gunfire could be heard constantly. This was not one of those days. Jake removed the camouflage cover on the tank and the engine engine roared back to life. The radiator in the rear glowed a bright blue as it hummed a buzzing sound. The whole squad was ready, battle faces already worn. He took his rightful place inside the tank as the commander.

"You all heard what is coming. Intercept and drive them back." Len tightened his jaw. "Squad, what's our motto?"

"First Choice, Final Option!" everyone recited with absolute conviction.

Steeling himself for the battle, Len clenched his fist then pointed to the direction of the enemy.

"Tiger Squad, move out!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Took me a long time to get this out. I already have 3 more chapters done, just editing some stuff since I started writing this piece without finishing VC4 and noticed some unwanted similarities in my part. I apologize about the mishap in the interlude chapter, somebody noticed it and I was shocked myself. Thanks for the heads up!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story.**

 **Cheers!**


	4. Crimson Beetle's Tempest

**Crimson Beetle's Tempest**

Vincent paced in his quarters trying to calm himself after the meeting. He received a lot of praises and congratulations but it didn't matter to him. For him, there was no honor in battle. There was only survival between the enemy who were laying their lives to kill him and his squad. He just did what had to be done and yet, the wrong intel got on his nerves. An uninvited visit disturbed his thinking as two men entered his tent.

"I believe that you have performed rather valiantly in Nuval."

"General?"

The person on top of the command chain greeted him and shook his hand. Doug Moriarty took the initiative to visit a highly contested area which would have caused a lot of headache on the part of his advisor team. The charismatic leader wore a peaked cap tightly fitted with field goggles.

"Let's keep things informal, shall we?" He chuckled and looked at the clipboard in is hand "I'll cut straight to the point. The reports about you have been very impressive. Officially, I am here to congratulate you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Unofficially, there is something else." He pulled a chair and sat. "You know, I very much like the way you handle things. I've been hearing so many praises about you from the other commanders."

Kevin Aster, the commander of 1st Platoon nodded.

"As you know, the 1st and 2nd are still not field ready. We do have a logistical problem for parts and other supplies."

"I am fully aware of it."

"And here is my dilemma. We are having problems with getting the full approval of the congress to support our cause. They see our fight as a waste of valuable resources. The President himself is having a hard time since he already announced that he didn't want to take part in Europa."

He immediately understood that the problem was way beyond the General.

"What do you want to say sir?"

"Let's not be hasty now. Just hear me out on this." He paused. "I want you to go back to Vinland and share our heroic story. Spare no details and you'll find our citizens and the congress convinced before you even try. As such, you will be awarded the Medal of Valor and you get to see your family."

The General unconsciously stepped on a landmine. Everyone in the 5th platoon knew that it wasn't a topic to be discussed. Vincent composed himself and made sure to not cross any line. The top brass may be friendly but one wrong move and he could find himself in court martial.

"As glorious as it sounds, I respectfully decline the offer." He pronounced the words slowly. "This is where I am needed and I have no talent in propaganda work, sir. I am sorry but my soldiers need me here."

"Nonsense! This work is just as important. We need to secure the people's trust so that they can change the minds of our politicians which will then provide us with more assets to secure a supply route from here to Vinland. Do you not truly see why I am unable to deploy the entirety of our battalion?"

Kevin hid a smirk by looking the other way. Getting the General to raise his voice was never a good sign. Vincent's blood boiled over the mere presence of his colleague.

"I don't mean to undermine the importance of the job. I am just worried about my men."

"What is this talk about 'my men' and 'my soldiers'? Captain Vincent Crow, I will remind you that all of you are my soldiers, Vin and Pinarian! Everyone! Are we clear on that, _soldier_?"

"Yes sir!"

Doug, cleared his throat realizing that he pushed too far as well. It was clear as day that he was facing problems greater than anyone could imagine.

"For the mean time, while 1st and 2nd are still unfit for combat, I will have Kevin fill in for you."

"I am deeply honored." Kevin bowed slightly.

Time slowed. He was nearing the edge of his patience. As disabled as Kevin's platoon was, the man himself was unfit to cover his command as well. Kevin Aster and Colin Summers were always opposed to the idea of reorganizing their troops. They liked to maintain their platoon's "purity" by excluding Pinarian soldiers. Their condescension towards locals was a constant conflict in the army.

Emerald Foster of the 3rd, Zack Richards of 4th and him were the only commanders open minded to see the potential of the native soldiers and volunteers for their tactical knowledge of terrain and indomitable will. All three of them working together was the sole reason the Bolan defense line remain unbreached.

"Sir, with all due respect, I urge you to reconsider. Our utmost priority is the report I passed to my superior officer about Captain Aster and Captain Summers failure to include data regarding new enemy units in their report."

"I'm sure everything will be sorted out, but first, let us look at the bigger picture."

Kevin tried to veer the topic back to the propaganda. Before anyone could say another word, Vincent's radio burst out loud.

"Sir, I have eyes on an unidentified tank plowing through our barricade." The scout reported. "There are over ten other units following behind and infantry too."

In the middle of the day, an enemy unit decided to attack and managed to pierce through their blockade. With forces stretched thin and manned by new recruits, it gave the army a hard time to keep Shion forces at bay.

"Is the unidentified unit the 'Kafer'?" Vincent asked.

"No sir, it is a completely different one although I am sure that three of them are present."

Cold sweat was beading on his temples. It was not long ago when they found out a completely new model and another one came out. He was itching to charge through the field but he wouldn't make it in time. Kevin and General Doug faded from his vision as he concentrated on the task ahead.

"Keep your eyes on that tank and describe it to me soldier."

There was no reply. He repeated his orders but the receiver stayed quiet. He dared for a third try but was cut off when the scout answered

"They've got eyes on me. I've been spotted! I need to get out of here."

"Negative! Keep your eyes and-"

"Agggghhhh!"

The line was cut off, his scout's fate was already sealed. He dialled a different frequency holding his breath for his Lieutenants to reply. Cindy answered hastily after a few seconds and sounded like she had a grasp of the situation before even being briefed.

"My squad is almost done with the preparations captain. We are ready to move out in 2 minutes. Over and out!"

"Good!"

His eyes darted at the coordinates of the breach and spotted that Squad 3 was the closest who can stop the rogue unit. He dialled Len's frequency and hoped that they would answer. Failing to stop the advance could break the deadlock and turn the tide to the enemy's favor.

"Squad 3, do you copy?"

* * *

There were many things that looked suspicious in the military but none was as bizarre as the recruitment of a child in their ranks. Amy respected her captain and more importantly, her Lieutenant who was keeping the said boy inside a tank for safekeeping.

"Hey Gina, our orders are to scout their numbers. Aren't we going too far ahead?"

"Can you please stop talking to me while I'm doing recon? As long as we do our jobs properly, we get to go back twice as quick."

Amy felt her heart sink being partnered with Gina who never hid the fact that she was reluctant getting along with Vin soldiers. Both of them got along as a group, just not together. A small book she always kept almost fell out of her pocket.

"Why did you bring your diary here in the field, Amy?" Gina asked with a lazy tone. "Boss told us to only bring essentials."

"For your information, this is not a diary. This book contains every victory and points for improvement our squad needs. I shall write something in my daily log as soon as this ends." She peered through her binoculars. "Do you see it?"

A single medium tank, too fast for its size, dashed ahead leaving its companions. As scouts, they were taught on how to recognize enemy units but she could not recognize its features to existing models. The whole body was bold with shining silver, unafraid to be seen. The barrel of its main gun was long unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"We have located enemy unit. There is an unidentified tank moving ahead."

"How long until contact?" Len asked.

"With its current speed, in two minutes."

Formerly a scholar studying in a known university, Amy had a knack for knowledge. The prospect of travelling other countries filled her with excitement. Her research led to applying in the military and being deployed in the frontlines meant that she could further her studies on a firsthand experience. To be able to witness different cultures and their history might give her a clue in her research, the history of the Valkyrurs.

"We need to isolate the lead tank from the main force. I need to see how well our rounds work on it."

"What's our task?"

"Cut off their escape route by giving the illusion of closing the gap they created. It would demoralize them and they would push back for a retreat. Squad 2 will reinforce you and Gina. "

Len was asking for a very risky tactic but her complete faith in him erased all doubt.

"Give them space to run. We only have Black Rose and Squad 2's tank at our disposal. Pelt in a few shots and change location."

"Yes sir."

"Order! Take caution in enemy interception fire!"

Amy found herself scared to advance. Being a soldier instead of a scholar was something she never imagined happening but it was the reality she was in. She held her ragnite necklace, an heirloom passed down in her family, and prayed for safety. It was a ritual she always to steel her nerves.

Both of them ran around different directions while shooting bullets at the enemy to give the impression that more of soldiers were hiding in the forest. The enemy became cautious and their speed greatly decreased. In the best scenario, Amy wanted to be surrounded by her friends in an attack but all of them had their own roles to play. Two shocktroopers were following her and she feared that their tactic might have been exposed but multiple bullets whizzed past her and directly hit the enemy chasing her.

"Len said you might need back up." Charles whispered, hiding in the bushes.

"It would have been nice to arrive earlier."

"No can do. We engaged the enemy tank and didn't even manage to dent it. The Black Rose and the lancers are going to face it so Len had us come here to support you."

Ray and Terry, a soldier and volunteer respectively, had the built to wield an anti-tank lance always often stayed with the Len and Jake as a precaution. Written on her notebook were the specific jobs they each had. She and Gina were the in charge of scouting. Charles and Rosa was the bread and butter of the team, the shocktroopers. Norm, who preferred to stay in one place, was their sniper along with Michael whose job is the engineer. She suddenly shivered at the thought of giving Wool a designation in the future.

"Hey Amy!" Charles called. "This would be easy if we had a Valkyrur at our side."

"Why are we talking about this right now?" she snapped.

"Because it would be easier if someone like that appeared in our side. I haven't met the woman of my life, Amy. There is no way I'm going to die without having a son."

She found herself relax even though her companion was slightly panicking. She was reminded by the tale of the Valkyria who defeated the Darcsens in Europa in order to achieve peace. Charles was right, it would be easy to push Shion back if they had one at their disposal but she was satisfied just having her squad with her. Based on their strategy Norm would already have eyes on the whole field at a vantage point. True to her thoughts, enemy infantry dropped one by one clearing a small portion of their problem.

"Why didn't he send just one lancer to deal with the tanks?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping that they would be able to handle it."

Forming 2 columns of five, ten armored vehicles composed of 3 Assault, 1 Medium and 6 Light tanks moved forward at low speed. There was already a few distance between the border and the vehicles. She was thinking of a way to halt their movement by throwing grenades at the tracks of the lead tanks.

"Don't do it." Charles held her arm. "It's too dangerous.

"This is the best chance we have to attack!"

On the other side, an explosion caught their attention. Rosa threw her grenade but only did little damage to an Assault tank. Amy's worst fear was realized when her friend caught a bullet on her shoulder throwing her back to the bushes.

"Man down! Medic!" Gina yelled.

"Don't stop me Charles! I have to-"

"Order!" a woman commanded from the rear. "Everyone, give it your all and attack!"

Squad 2 had sneaked between the enemy and the breach with the opponent's glowing radiators exposed. Their tank fired a shot that directly hit the weak spot of a light tank that immediately caught on fire. Two lancers fired and eliminated the Assault tank at the head of the column. With the lead and the rear disabled, the whole force became sitting ducks unable to move.

Surviving crew climbed out of their knocked out vehicles and when the thought of the operation was done, the remaining tanks fired at the disabled rear to make way for a retreat. They sacrificed their incapacitated comrades to escape. The horrible sight of humans burning as they flailed helplessly was going to hunt her nightmares. Cindy, commander of Squad 2, personally approached the tortured bodies and ended their pain.

"I can't believe they left just like that? Good thing, Squad 2 came just in time, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Amy looked at the fleeing enemy and caught sight of their allies' placement. A realization came to her as she almost vomited out of disgust. Their timing was too perfect to be called a coincidence.

"I take it back." She held her necklace. "Charles, we were the bait."

* * *

"What kind of tank is that? It is definitely not the empire's design."

A single tank of shining crimson raged towards their position. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Len wanted to be cautious by taking the enemy down with a surprise shot at the side but his move proved ineffective with no visible damage. It kept its deep red tone with no scratch at all.

"Len! It was almost a point blank shot and it didn't do anything." Jake's voice was filled with worry. "This looks like bad news!"

"Keep your wits! Every tank has its weakness. We just have to find it."

"We might not get the chance to!"

Jake shifted the lever to veer the tank to the left. The enemy tank had no turret and so it moved its entire body to line its cannon to the Black Rose. They didn't want to test the firepower of the unit but all they could do was pray that their tank could take a hit. With a massive explosion, the enemy fired. Its shell grazed the right side but the impact shook the whole vehicle. Raging like a bull, it raced towards them once again.

"What am I supposed to do at this point?"

"It is a tank destroyer, yes?" Wool asked.

Through the thick of the commotion, Len was forced to take Wool inside the tank. At first, he thought that it was the safest place for him to be but they clearly outclassed in gun, mobility and defense. They were in the brunt of the frontline and there was no place safe. He pushed back the sickening thoughts as his mind searched for solutions.

"Let's try to get intel on this guy?"

"Have you gone crazy, Len?" Jake shouted. "You wanna set Black Rose ablaze? There are a lot of ways to do that without us losing our lives."

"Let's try something new. Ray and Terry, I'll take it attention and aim for the radiator on the rear!"

Both lancers had to change their positions because the enemy was not staying still.

"Len!" Terry called. "Bad news, there's no radiator here in the back and there is something huge on its back."

"Looks like a beetle's horn if you ask me." Ray added.

"Okay. Try firing at its engine."

They fired consecutively and went back to the bushes for cover. They had limited ammunition so it was important for them to save it for critical hits. The enemy took notice of the enemy behind and turned its body to the lancers. The act itself confused Len because it left the enemy exposed. He confirmed that there was an unusual modification in the rear. Curved perfectly like it was sculpted, two horns sprouting from a single curved bar was attached to its rear; its purpose unknown.

Len anticipated the tank to fire blindly on the location of his lancers but it only sat still.

"They are provoking us!" Jake snarled.

"A mistake they will never repeat ever again."

Black Rose's cannon lined to the rear of the enemy tank. Hitting it squarely at their range would immobilize the enemy.

"Not effective…" Wool interjected.

The child's voice was drowned on the loud humming of the tank and the mechanism of their autoloader. It was quite rare to have a tank modified but Len wanted to maximize his infantry by having as little crew in the tank possible.

The Black Rose's 75mm gun fired and connected to its target. Its armor piercing bullet was a direct hit and the enemy was shoved a few meters backward. Dust lifted as the tank skidded on the soil and moved no longer. Jake released an exasperated sigh of relief.

"Confirmed knockout!"

"We can't be too sure. I want to inspect it up close."

Len opened the hatch and attempted to climb out but his hand was pulled back. Wool held on to his jacket tightly.

"It is still alive. I can smell it. Not effective…"

Wool tugged once again at Len's arm. Looking at the boy who displayed a unique sense of smell, he felt his instincts fire up as if something wrong was about to happen. The child hugged his leg awkwardly, causing him to lose his balance and get dragged back inside the tank. Machine gun fire instantly rained on his previous spot as bullets engraved were the opened hatch.

The dust settled revealing an undamaged tank with its commander at the top. Even at a distance, he could see the enemy's ornamental crimson armor made of plates sewn together. He raised his arm and their engine spurred to life. With its rear charging ahead and the metallic horns raised slightly, it crashed on the tanks side and dug itself into the gears to destroy the drive sprocket.

"Let them taste defeat!"

The commander's shout was loud enough to be audible inside the Black Rose. The tank skewered like meat was being lifted as a weightless toy. The gravity inside the tanks shifted and they were pulled to the right side. Len could clearly see the face of the enemy looking straight at his eyes with a wide smile full of bloodlust. His helmet was design with a horn that perfectly resembled the shape of his tank's horn. Len knew at that moment that they were fighting someone out of their league. They were already out of options.

"Fire!" Wool shouted.

The blast from Black Rose's cannon slightly pushed it into the air and was released from the clutches of the beetle horn. The tank fell from the air and fell to the ground with a large crash. Wool turned the turret while the enemy was focused on Len. A visible dent peppered with burn marks was only a few meters away from the position of the commander. Wool fired their last round that closely missed the enemy who was unfazed and kept his arms crossed.

"Interesting." He laughed. "You are interesting! Tell me your name, soldier of Vinland."

"I am Len, commander of Tiger Squad. And who might you be?"

"You have good eyes, Len of Tiger Squad. They are worthy of my introduction."

The commander removed his bulky helmet to show his true appearance. His dark hair was tied to a bun in the rear center of the head with his face sculpted with sharp features, an expression that demanded respect and authority.

"It is me, Ryu Shiroyama, Commander General of Shion 2nd Armored Division. This has been an enlightening duel, is it not?"

"I have no time to ponder on the philosophy of this fight! Remember this, we will make you pay for everything you have done to this country!"

"Such courage for an immobile tank lost in the glory of our heated battle." Ryu paused. "Your vehicle has fought with honor against my _Kabuto_ and that is something that I can respect."

Len clenched his fist and swallowed his pride. Ryu never took him seriously from the start since they never really stood a chance at all. He could only match the stare of the General taking pity on him.

"Now that greetings are done, I shall take my leave." Ryu fixed his helmet. "I was supposed to be here for a different matter but engaging with you is enough for me. I shall see you again on the battlefield, hopefully in a grander scale."

Ryu went back inside and closed the hatch. They headed back to the point they breached. The fight was over and they successfully repelled the enemy advance. But at what cost?

The rest of Tiger Squad arrived a few minutes later, shaken by the event. Len gave them orders to steer clear of the retreating Kabuto tank which was also relayed to Squad 2. There were no casualties except for Rosa who was injured by a bullet wound and was being treated with ragnaid by the medic.

He climbed out of the tank and saw the damage. It was a miracle that the Black Rose didn't break apart. The point where the shell hit was severely morphed and the surrounding metal melted forming a crater. Pieces of the tracks were scattered on the ground and the wheels were torn off. The drive sprocket was also smashed to pieces by the horn. The tank was barely salvageable but it would take a long time to repair it to operational condition.

"Hey guys, in case you didn't notice, we survived. Thank you very much!" Jake forced a joke, his forehead was bleeding. "Anyway, someone help me bring this guy to the medic."

"Is he-"

"Bleeding and possible head trauma, hurry up!" Jake swayed. "Come to think of it, I'll be accompanying the little kid to dreamland."

Terry dropped his weapon and rushed towards Jake and to get Wool out of his hands. The boy was small in his arms and was clearly too young to experience the horrors of war. Just an innocent child forcefully dragged into the chaos. The medic took the child after treating Rosa and placed him beside her on the ground. He leaned on the rear of the tank and slowly slid to the ground. His heart stabled and the adrenaline wore off. Everything suddenly came back to him. The single instant when he gave up hope kept rewinding and played continuously in his head.

His squadmates checked on him and gave looks of concern. They were proud to have a leader who could take on the enemy's commander general and fight on an equal basis. He should be drowning in overwhelming achievement but grief and anger flooded within him.

Len looked at the chaos that surrounded him. One wrong move and he could have lost it all and the guilt he felt slowly ate him on the inside. An hour has passed but in his mind, he could still see the enemy tank in the horizon.

"As long as I am the squad leader, I promise that this would never happen again."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello everyone. It's been a busy life (work and binge-watching tv shows) and it delayed releasing new updates. Currently done until chap 5 so I'll start to open the flood gates a little and release a chapter weekly. I'm also having a few drawings done so that you guys can have a general idea of what the characters look like.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
